


Casa Erotika - Zwischen Himmel und Hölle

by Cassis_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassis_Angel/pseuds/Cassis_Angel
Summary: Dean hatte Castiel weggeschickt und das wo er ihn gerade am meisten brauchte. Dean würde nie wieder diesen enttäuschten Blick vergessen, doch als er Ablenkung sucht wird ihm erst das gesamte Ausmaß seiner Handlung bewusst. (Destiel, Sie Spielt in der 9. Staffel kurz nachdem Dean Castiel weggeschickt hat)





	

Casa Erotika - Zwischen Himmel und Hölle

 

Eine goldgelbe Flüssigkeit schwappte im Glas umher und wurde mit kreisenden Bewegungen zum Mund geführt. Die leicht brennende Flüssigkeit bahnte sich ihren Weg durch seinen Hals und endete schließlich im Magen, wo sie schon eine unerhebliche Menge begrüßte.  
Dean hatte bereits vor mehr als einer Stunde angefangen sich ein Glas Whisky nach dem anderen hineinzuschütten. Heute war mal wieder so ein Tag, an dem ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht in Ruhe ließ.

Er hatte wegen vieler Dinge Schuldgefühle, doch wegen einer Person ganz besonders: Castiel. Er hatte ihn wegschicken müssen, weil der Engel Gadreel sonst Sams Körper verlassen hätte, und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Es war sein Bruder und ohne die Hilfe des Engels wäre er gestorben und er würde alles für Sam tun, auch seinen besten Freund im Stich lassen. Dean wusste ,wie sehr gerade jetzt der Exengel ihn gebraucht hätte und wie weh es ihm getan haben musste. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, ihm so etwas angetan zu haben, und das nach alldem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten.

Und nun waren mehr als drei Monate vergangen, aber noch immer konnte er Castiels traurige blaue Augen nicht vergessen, sie haben sich tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie haben immer so ein Feuer in sich gehabt, aber nachdem er ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er gehen musste, war es erloschen. Dean hatte einen tiefen Schmerz in sich gespürt, den er bis heute nicht hatte los werden können. Er hatte gelernt mit diesem zu leben, doch vergessen konnte er ihn nicht, genauso wenig wie seinen Schutzengel.

Dean trank noch einen Schluck und goss sich erneut sein Glas voll. Er wollte nur für einen kurzen Moment den Schmerz vergessen, den er seitdem spürte und ihn nie in Ruhe ließ. Er wollte nicht mehr an Castiel denken. Erneut leerte er sein Glas in nur einem Zug und setzte sich vor seinen Laptop. Er wollte entspannen und was war besser als sich etwas auf seiner Lieblingsinternetseite 'Casa Erotica' herumzutreiben?

Dean fuhr seinen Laptop hoch und öffnete den Browser. Schnell gab er die Internetseite ein und suchte sich durch die verschiedenen Videos. Viele davon kante er, doch bei weitem noch nicht alle. Hängen blieb er bei dem Titel 'Zwischen Himmel und Hölle'. Dean lachte leise auf, wie passend das doch klang, schließlich war er oft zwischen die Fronten geraten. Dean bewegte den Mauszeiger auf das Video und klickte dieses schließlich an. Er war neugierig geworden und wollte nun erfahren, was dahintersteckte.

Der Vorspann lief und verschiedene Pseudonyme wurden aufgelistet, allerdings sagten ihm diese nichts. Das Video begann und zunächst sah man einen Mann auf dem Boden knien. Dieser hatte schwarze Shorts an und trug passende, große, schwarze Flügel. Der Mann hatte seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet, doch sah man, dass er eine Maske trug, wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht erkannt werden. Dean lachte leicht über das Kostüm und erwartete, dass gleich eine sexy kleine Teufelin vor die Kamera treten würde, doch wurde er überrascht.

Anstatt einer Frau trat ein zweiter Mann ins Bild. Dieser trug genauso Shorts, nur dass seine rot waren und an seinem Po ein langer, roter Schwanz hing, der in einer dreieckigen Zacke endete. Zusätzlich trug er rote Hörner auf dem Kopf und eine passende Maske. Dean sah, wie der Mann langsam auf den 'Engel' zuging und sich vor ihn stellte. Er zog ihn zu sich nach oben und küsste seinen Hals. Der Mann mit den schwarzen Flügeln hatte die Augen geschlossen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein tiefes, aber dennoch unechtes Stöhnen von sich, das Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Der Jäger erschrak bei seiner Reaktion. Er war doch nicht schwul! Dean stand schon immer auf Frauen, doch dieses tiefe Stöhnen hatte ihn irgendwie an Castiel erinnert. Unweigerlich schlichen sich Bilder in seinen Kopf.

 

>Rückblick<

Dean und Castiel saßen im Fegefeuer fest. Es war Nacht und überall konnte man die schmerzerfüllten Schreie vernehmen, die sich durch die Dunkelheit schlichen. Benny war nicht da, er wollte versuchen neue Informationen über das Tor zur Erde zu finden. Nun befanden sich Dean und sein Engel in einer dunklen Höhle, die ihnen Schutz bot. Sie war relativ klein, sodass sich ihre Beine berührten. Dean sah zu Castiel auf und erblickte seine strahlend blauen Augen, welche sich bis in sein Innerstes bohrten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, aber ohne es geplant zu haben beugte Dean sich vorne über und verschloss die spröden Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen mit seinen. War es die Dunkelheit, war es der Zustand, dass sie nur einander hatten? Dean wusste es nicht, aber er ließ seine Hand in den Nacken des anderen gleiten und intensivierte den Kuss. Castiel drückte sich näher an den Jäger und erwiderte den Kuss, wobei ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam.

>Rückblick Ende<

 

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nicht an Castiel denken. Genau deswegen hatte er überhaupt die Seite geöffnet. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf das Video gelenkt. Der Teufel drückte seinen Gegenüber nach unten, welcher bereitwillig folgte. Der Mann mit den Flügeln, der schwarze Haare hatte, leckte leicht über den Hosenbund des anderen und fuhr sachte mit den Händen dessen Beine empor. Dean wusste nicht, warum er bei diesem Video blieb, schließlich wollte er sich eigentlich Frauen ansehen, aber dieser Typ im Engelskostüm schien ihn zu hypnotisieren.

Er zog die roten Shorts nach unten und befasste sich ausgiebig mit dem Glied des anderen, das steil vor ihm empor ragte. Dean konnte nichts anderes tun als den Mann, der gerade einem anderen einen blies, zu betrachten. Erneut traten Bilder in Deans Kopf. Castiel, der unter ihm lag und sich mit seinen Fingernägeln in seinen Rücken bohrte. Castiel, der sich unter ihm wand, während er einem sanften Rhythmus nachging.

Erneut versuchte Dean diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es war nur das eine Mal gewesen und sie hatten beschlossen, dass das, was im Fegefeuer passierte, auch nie das Fegefeuer verlassen würde. Besser gesagt Castiel hatte es beschlossen, allein. An manchen Tagen erwischte Dean sich dabei, wie er daran dachte, wie sehr es ihn damals, und vielleicht noch heute, verletzt hatte. Und doch hatten ihn die Bilder nie wirklich verlassen.

Er hatte nie darüber gesprochen, noch nicht einmal mit Sam. Er konnte es nicht, zu viel war passiert. Als Castiel auf einmal wieder da gewesen war, nachdem er geglaubt hatte ihn für immer ans Fegefeuer verloren zu haben, hätte er sich fast verraten. Castiel war aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und ohne es gewollt zu haben war es in seiner Hose enger geworden. Doch auch wenn Sam etwas gemerkt haben sollte, hatte er nie ein Wort darüber verloren.

Erneut erregte das Video seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Teufel zog den Engel an den Haaren empor und drängte ihn mit dem Gesicht voran an eine Wand. Man konnte das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen durch die Maske noch immer nicht erkennen, doch traf Dean ein Schlag, als er endlich die Augen öffnete. Deans Herz blieb für einige Sekunden stehen, denn das konnte nicht sein. Es war einfach unmöglich, und doch würde er diese Augen aus Tausenden wiedererkennen. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen konnten nur einer einzigen Person gehören.

Mit Schwung knallte Dean den Laptop zu. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte sein Engel nur so etwas tun? Und da fiel es ihm ein, warum hatte er nicht schon vorher darauf reagiert? Unter den Pseudonymen befand sich ein Name, der ihm sofort hätte auffallen müssen: Clarence. Meg hatte Castiel immer so genannt.

War er so verzweifelt gewesen? Hatte er wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen? Und alles war seine Schuld. Dean konnte kaum atmen, immer wieder machten sich in ihm die Gedanken breit, dass er Schuld daran war. Warum hatte er ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten? Sofort hätte Dean sich für diesen Gedanken selbst schlagen können. Er hatte ihn doch selbst weggeschickt, warum hätte er ihn um Hilfe bitten sollen? Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Castiel seinetwegen alles durchmachen musste. Nicht nur dass er für ihn rebelliert hatte, nein, er war für ihn gestorben und letztendlich gefallen. Er hatte seinetwegen alles verloren und nun auch noch das.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog Dean sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Castiels Nummer.

„Komm schon, Cas, geh ran!“

Für Dean schien sich die Zeit bis ins Unermessliche zu ziehen. Letztendlich ging nur Castiels Mailbox an.

„Hier ist die Mailbox von: Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso wollen sie, dass ich meinen Namen sage?“

Anschließend waren nur noch verschiedene Tastentöne zu hören. Dean fluchte leise auf und warf sein Handy auf das Bett. Was sollte er nun tun? Wie sollte er ihn nur finden und wollte Castiel ihn überhaupt noch sehen nach all dem? Ein kleiner Teil in Dean hoffte noch immer, dass er sich geirrt hatte und die Augen doch nicht zu Castiel gehörten, doch das war auszuschließen. Diese herrlichen blauen Augen würde er nie wieder vergessen.

Dean ging erneut zu seinem Laptop und öffnete ihn. Er achtete darauf, dass sich das Video nicht startete, denn er würde es nicht ertragen, zu sehen, was sein bester Freund noch alles über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Er suchte nach dem Impressum der Firma und schrieb sich die Nummer auf einen Zettel. Er stand auf, nahm sich sein Handy und seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Impala. Er würde von unterwegs dort anrufen und unter einem Vorwand herausfinden, wo die Dreharbeiten stattfanden. Egal was kam, er würde Castiel dort rausholen!

 

\--------------------

 

Dean war bereits mehrere Stunden unterwegs. Es war ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen herauszufinden, wo die Dreharbeiten waren. Er hatte ihnen ganz einfach erzählt, dass er sich ebenfalls in dieses Geschäft einbringen wollte. Nachdem sie ein Foto verlangt hatten und er eines über sein Handy zu ihnen geschickt hatte, waren sie mehr als bereit dazu gewesen, ihn zu einem 'Bewerbungsgespräch' einzuladen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er so etwas tun, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, um Castiel zu finden. Sam hatte er erzählt, dass er eine alte Bekannte wieder treffen wollte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Gadreel irgendetwas davon mitbekam.

Dean parkte seinen Wagen vor einer Fabrikhalle. Sie war gemauert und sah ziemlich alt aus. Über einer rostigen Eingangstür befand sich ein leuchtendes Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Casa Erotica', wobei einige Buchstaben leicht flackerten. Dean lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, doch musste er da jetzt durch. Er straffte die Schultern und ging zu dem Eingang. Mit leicht zitternder Hand klopfte er an die Tür, welche auch sofort von einem Mann in einem engen Lackanzug geöffnet wurde. Der Dunkelblonde schluckte einmal schwer und stellte sich vor.

„Ähm... Hi, ich bin Dean. Ich hab hier ein Bewerbungsgespräch.“

Der Mann im Lackanzug musterte ihn von oben bis unten und sofort kam Dean sich schmutzig vor. Doch wenn Castiel das alles hier ertragen konnte, würde er da auch durchkommen.

„Na, dann komm mal rein. Mein Name ist Edgar, aber alle nennen mich nur Ed!“

Der Mann ging Dean aus dem Weg und schloss hinter ihm die Tür, welche mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel. In Dean machte sich ein Gefühl breit als wäre er in eine Falle getappt und sofort spannte sich jede Faser seines Körpers an.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst dort hinten rechts in die Kabine und ziehst dich schon einmal um. Meine Chefin kommt gleich.“

Dean bekam kein Wort heraus. Er sollte jetzt sofort, hier vor allen? Sein Blick wanderte zwischen dem Mann und der Kabine hin und her. Dean war immer ein Meister im Unterdrücken von Gefühlen gewesen, doch heute schien ihm das nicht sehr gut zu gelingen.

„Schau nicht so, wir drehen heute noch keine Sexszene mit dir. Es wird nur ein paar Trockenübungen geben.“

Dean zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und nickte zaghaft. Unsicher ging er in die besagte Kabine und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Das war wirklich eine Scheißidee!“

Doch wenn er wirklich Castiel finden wollte, musste er da jetzt durch. Doch Sex würde er nicht vor laufender Kamera haben und erst recht nicht mit einem Mann. Castiel war eine Ausnahme gewesen! Er war zwar noch nie prüde gewesen, doch zu allem war er bei weitem nicht bereit.

Kurze Zeit Später betrat Dean einen Raum, der nur aus schwarzem Samt zu bestehen schien. In der Mitte befand sich ein üppiges rundes Bett, welches mit Satin bezogen war, die ebenfalls schwarz war. Er selbst trug einen engen Slip, der ihm alles zuzuschnüren schien. Immer wieder zog und zerrte er an diesem Ding, doch es wollte einfach nicht bequemer sitzen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, sich einen wirklichen Überblick über den Raum zu verschaffen, da kam bereits eine zierliche Frau herein. Sie hatte lange braune Haare und trug ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid.

„Du bist also Dean?“

Erneut wurde er von oben bis unten gemustert. In einer Bar hätte er sie bestimmt angesprochen, aber so waren ihm ihre Blicke deutlich unangenehm.

„Das Foto hat wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen. Ich bin Mandy, ich leite das alles hier und sorge dafür, dass der Laden läuft.“

Sie lächelte ihm fröhlich zu und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen, die sie auf ihrem Arm trug. Dean schämte sich für seine Blöße und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Unauffällig versuchte er seine Hände vor sein bestes Stück zu halten, denn diese Hose überließ wahrlich nichts der Fantasie.

„Ich würde sagen, zu Anfang machen wir es nicht ganz so kompliziert. Vielleicht ein bisschen küssen und fummeln? Zur Bewerbung machen wir selten direkte Sexszenen. Wir achten hier stark auf Anonymität, also würde ich dich bitten, diese Maske zu tragen. Wenn wir dich nehmen, bekommst du selbstverständlich deine eigene, aber bis dahin...“

Sie ließ den Satz unvollständig und reichte ihm eine schwarze Maske, welche leichte, rote Muster hatte. Dean nahm sie entgegen. Er würde ganz sicher nicht mit irgendjemanden, egal ob Mann oder Frau, hier herumfummeln! Er würde alles für Castiel tun, aber das hier ging wirklich zu weit. Er würde auch einen anderen Weg finden, um ihn zu finden. Dean wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Frau weiter sprach.

„Was hältst du von dem Pseudonym 'Michael'? Ich finde, der Name würde sehr gut zu dir passen. Außerdem denke ich, würdest du gut mit Clarence harmonieren. Ihr wärt die perfekte Besetzung für 'Zwischen Himmel und Hölle - Teil zwei'.“

Dean dachte er war im falschen Film. Er musste bitter auflachen, als er hörte, dass der Name Michael für ihn passen würde. Von wegen! Und nun sollte er auch noch einen Porno mit Castiel drehen? Das käme gar nicht in Frage, er würde ihn hier rausholen! Aber vielleicht war das seine Chance... Erneut betrachtete er die Frau vor ihm. Sie notierte irgendwelche Dinge auf einem Zettel und ging anschließend zur Tür. Kurz öffnete sie diese und sprach mit jemanden. Doch mit wem oder über was konnte er nicht verstehen. Anschließend machte sie wieder die Tür zu und ging zu einem Stuhl in der Ecke und setzte sich schließlich. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und schrieb weiter auf ihren Notizen.

„Mein Kameramann kommt gleich. Er wird kurze Aufnahmen machen, um zu sehen, wie du so vor der Kamera wirkst, aber ich denke, darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Hast du schon Erfahrungen in diesem Geschäft?“

Die Frau sah ihn fragend an, doch Dean kam nicht zum antworten, denn erneut wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Slip und Maske kam herein. Er sah zu Boden, doch als er den Blick hob und direkt Dean ansah, schien sich alles in ihm zu versteifen. Auch Dean starrte den Mann gegenüber an und brachte zunächst kein Wort über seine Lippen. Die Zeit schien stehengeblieben zu sein, keiner rührte sich oder sagte irgendwas. Doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit entkam seinen Lippen nur ein leises Wispern.

„Cas...?“

Castiel schien sich wieder zu fangen und blickte Dean fest an.

„Mein Name ist Clarence. Ich soll mit dir die Probeaufnahmen machen.“

Castiel kam näher zu Dean und ging schließlich an ihm vorbei. Er wollte gerade Richtung Bett gehen, als Dean ihn am Arm fest hielt. Wie konnte Castiel ihn nur dermaßen ignorieren? Er tat gerade zu so als würde er ihn nicht kennen. In Dean stieg die Wut hoch. Er tat das alles nur für ihn. Für ihn machte er sich hier zum Affen und dann das?

„Cas, jetzt tu nicht so als würdest du mich nicht kennen. Was soll der Scheiß hier?“

Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung und deutete auf den gesamten Raum. Dean bemerkte nicht die fragenden Blicke, die die Frau ihm zuwarf. Er sah nur Castiel, der zunächst Deans Hand an seinem eigenen Arm betrachtete und letztendlich seinen Blick hob.

„Was willst du hier?“

„Was ich hier will? Muss ich erst durch eine billige Pornoseite erfahren, was du hier treibst?“

Castiels Blick wurde wütend. Er riss sich geradezu aus Deans Umklammerung.

„Was ich hier treibe? Du hast mich weggeschickt!“

„Ich hatte keine Wahl.“

„Ach nein?“

Castiel baute sich vor Dean auf. Doch den Dunkelblonden schien es nicht zu stören. Erneut packte Dean den ehemaligen Engel am Arm und zog ihn geradezu hinter sich her. Castiel schien zu überrascht zu sein, um sich zu befreien. Zusätzlich war Dean anscheinend stärker als Castiel, jetzt wo er kein Engel mehr war.

„Du kommst jetzt mit. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du zu einem rumvögelnden Hippie wirst wie in Zachariahs Zukunftsvision!“

Doch Dean hatte nicht mit Castiels Protest gerechnet. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb abrupt stehen und befreite sich erneut aus der Umklammerung. Er hatte Deans Unaufmerksamkeit ausgenutzt.

„Was geht dich das an? Es kann dir doch egal sein, was ich mit meinem Leben anfange.“

„Es kann mir egal sein, dass du mit wildfremden Männern vor laufender Kamera vögelst? Auf welchem Planeten lebst du eigentlich?“

„Nur weil wir einmal miteinander geschlafen haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich bei dir für alles Rechenschaft ablegen muss! Und jetzt verschwinde!“

Dean betrachte nur Castiel. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte. Kein Ton verließ seine leicht offen stehenden Lippen.

„Verschwinde!“

Castiel schrie Dean geradezu an und instinktiv holte Dean seine Kleidung aus der Kabine, zog sich schnell die Hose und ein Hemd über und verschwand aus dem Gebäude. Noch einmal warf er Castiel einen Blick zu, doch dieser betrachtete ihn nur mit wütenden Augen. Er wusste, dass es momentan keinen Sinn hatte, mit Castiel zu sprechen, aber so schnell würde er nicht aufgeben.

 

\--------------------

 

Dean wartete schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit im Wagen. Er hoffte, dass Castiel bald heraus kommen würde. Er wollte ihm hinterher fahren und sehen, wo er wohnte. In Dean machte sich ein komisches Gefühl breit. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sein Engel da momentan mit irgendwelchen Männern trieb. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde dem Jäger übel.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sich endlich die Tür öffnete. Castiel trat heraus, gefolgt von mehreren anderen Männern. Der Schwarzhaarige stieg mit diesem Typen, der vorhin den Lackanzug getragen hatte, ins Auto und fuhr los. Der Jäger versuchte so unauffällig wie nur irgendwie möglich zu sein, damit Castiel ihn nicht bemerkte. Der Wagen hielt vor einem etwas heruntergekommenen Haus an, von dem langsam der Putz abbröckelte. Es war keine schöne Gegend, doch noch bei weitem nicht die schlimmste, die Dean je gesehen hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien der Mann Castiel nur vor dem Haus rauszulassen und fuhr dann davon.

Der ehemalige Engel zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die Haustür. Die Tür schwang langsam zu, nachdem Castiel hinter dieser verschwunden war, doch Dean war schnell genug aus seinem Auto gestiegen, um sie noch zu erwischen, bevor sie ins Schloss fiel. Langsam folgte Dean Castiel und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er in einer Wohnung im dritten Stock verschwand. Der Jäger wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Einfach klopfen? Das Gespräch war vorhin nicht sonderlich gut verlaufen, doch er wollte ihn nicht noch länger dort lassen.

Nachdem sich Dean Mut zugesprochen hatte, klopfte er an der Tür. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde sie geöffnet. Castiel betrachtete ihn mit einem glasigen Blick. Hatte er irgendwas genommen? Erneut schlichen sich die Bilder aus der Zukunftsvision in Deans Gehirn. Castiel, der drogenabhängig irgendwelche Orgien feierte. Ohne große Erwiderung trat der Schwarzhaarige zur Seite und gab somit die Tür frei. Dean ging hinein und sah sich um. Allgemein sah die Wohnungseinrichtung recht alt, aber dennoch sauber aus. Castiel schien sich Mühe zu geben, die Wohnung in Ordnung zu halten.

„Setz dich. Willst du etwas trinken?“

Dean setzte sich vorsichtig auf das zierliche Sofa, das seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich hatte.

„Gern.“

Castiel nickte und ging in einen angrenzenden Raum, der wahrscheinlich die Küche war. Kurze Zeit später kam er heraus und überreichte Dean ein Glas mit Cola. Der Dunkelblonde nahm es dankend entgegen und trank einen Schluck, bevor er es auf den Tisch vor sich stellte.

Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille. Früher war sie angenehm zwischen ihnen gewesen, aber nun war sie alles andere als das. Die Luft war getränkt von Worten, die sich keiner traute auszusprechen. Schließlich räusperte sich Dean und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das ihm deutlich misslang.

„Schön hast du es hier.“

Castiel ließ sich neben Dean auf das Sofa fallen und betrachtete ihn. Erneut machte sich in Dean das Gefühl breit, dass Castiel irgendetwas genommen haben musste. Seine Augen waren bei weitem nicht so strahlend wie früher.

„Was willst du hier, Dean?“

„Dich hier rausholen. Nach was sieht es denn aus?“

Castiel schüttelte nur abwesend mit dem Kopf, bevor er Dean wieder fixierte.

„Das ist so typisch...“

Ein leises Lachen war zu vernehmen, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Du willst immer alle retten!“

Dean konnte Castiel nicht verstehen. Was war nur los mit ihm?

„Was ist daran so lustig? Ich finde das alles andere als witzig. Ich sehe meinen besten Freund in einem billigen Porno, wie er irgendeinem Typen einen bläst, und du findest das komisch?“

„Freund...“

Castiel schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei das Wort eine gewisse Traurigkeit aufwies, die Dean einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Doch sprach der Schwarzhaarige weiter, bevor Dean weiter darauf eingehen konnte.

„Das war ja auch nie für deine Augen bestimmt!“

„Ach, aber für andere? Cas, ich kann es nicht glauben. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein...“

Dean redete sich immer mehr in Rage, am liebsten hätte er den Dunkelhaarigen an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, doch konnte er gerade so diesen Instinkt noch unterdrücken.

„Du bist eifersüchtig“, stellte Castiel nur schlicht fest.

Nun wich die Wut in Dean Sprachlosigkeit. Doch ehe sich der Dunkelblonde versah, hatte sich Castiel nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen lagen auf Deans. Wie lange hatte er sich das erträumt, doch im Moment fühlte es sich einfach nur falsch an. Dean versuchte Castiel von sich zu drücken, doch krallte sich der Dunkelhaarige an Deans Hemd fest. Er rutschte auf Deans Schoß und öffnete mit geschickten Händen dessen Hemd. Dabei machte Castiel Geräusche, die sich einfach nur gespielt anhörten. Es war keine Spur mehr von seinem früheren schüchternen Engel geblieben, der Dean das Gefühl gab, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Nun klang jedes Geräusch aus seiner Kehle nach einem billigen Porno. Dean konnte nicht anders als Castiel schon fast gewaltsam von sich zu stoßen, wobei der Kleinere den Halt verlor und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete.

Sofort überkam Dean ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn so stark wollte er Castiel nicht von sich stoßen. Doch anstatt sich zu beschweren wie Dean erwartet hatte, robbte Castiel auf Knien zu ihm heran und fuhr mit seinen Händen an Deans Beinen empor. Dabei hatte er einen Blick aufgesetzt, der keine Zweifel daran ließ, was er wollte. Dean versuchte Castiel aufzuhalten, doch flink bahnte er sich seinen Weg zu Deans Hosenknopf. Erneut versuchte der Jäger den anderen aufzuhalten und bekam dieses Mal auch seine Hände zu fassen. Vorsichtig aber dennoch kraftvoll hielt er diese fest.

„Cas!“

Nun schien auch Castiel aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. Sofort zog er seine Hände aus Deans hervor und stand auf. Abrupt drehte er sich um und Dean nahm ein leichtes Beben wahr, welches durch seinen Körper ging. Weinte Castiel etwa? Behutsam näherte Dean sich seinem Freund und drehte ihn zu sich. Traurig wurde er aus tränennassen Augen angesehen. Vorsichtig zog er ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn, wobei er Castiels Kopf auf seiner Schulter bettete. Immer wieder fuhr er sanft über seinen Rücken und flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

Letztendlich ebbte das Beben, dass durch Castiels Körper ging, ab und Dean fühlte, wie Castiel sich in seinen Armen entspannte. Er zog den Kleineren mit sich auf das Sofa und drückte ihn ganz nah an sich. Er wollte nicht wissen, was Castiel alles hatte durchmachen müssen, doch würde er ihm zuhören, wenn er darüber sprechen wollte. Irgendwann war Castiel in Deans Armen eingeschlafen, doch noch immer wachte der Jäger über seinen Schützling so wie der Schwarzhaarige es früher für ihn getan hatte.

 

\--------------------

 

Irgendwann traten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die den neuen Morgen ankündigten, durch das dreckige Fenster. Castiel erwachte und sah sofort in die tiefgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers. Dean hatte wirklich die gesamte Nacht über ihn gewacht. Erneut kuschelte sich Castiel in Deans Arme als hätte er Angst, dass er gleich verschwand und ihn wieder alleine ließ.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen. Ich verspreche es.“

Dean meinte es ernst. Er würde einen Weg finden, bei ihm zu sein und trotzdem Sam zu retten. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber er würde nie wieder seinen Engel im Stich lassen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ihr Lieben,
> 
> ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil, der Casa Erotika Reihe gefallen!
> 
> Es gibt noch einen zweiten Teil (Casa Erotika 2 – Zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft) und eine kurze Vorgeschichte (Fegefeuergeflüster), die ich beide nach und nach hier hoch laden werde. Wer sie allerdings schon vorab lesen möchte, findet sie bereits auf Fanfiktion.de


End file.
